Dragon of the leaf
by numair-yashia
Summary: My first fanfiction, please be nice and review. NarutoxSecreatDawn of mana please read


**Dragon Of The Leaf**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would get the ass-kicking that he deserves and Hinata would be the main female character.

Ps constructive criticism would be appreciated, but flamers will be hunted down and shot on sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1

_Along time ago, when the world was still young, there existed a great power. This power was called Mana, the lifeblood of the world. With this power the people flourished, peace and prosperity reined. But like all great power it was soon turned for war. A man by the name of Shroud sought to control the world by capturing the Mana sword, a blade that was forged by the Mana Goddess herself. The only thing that stood in his way was an order of holy knights calling themselves the Mana Knights. They were the guardians of the people and the Mana Tree, the tree of beginnings and the resting ground of the sacred sword of mana. Soon a great battle broke out between the Mana Knights and Shroud's army, and amidst the conflict a young mana knight took the mana sword and fled, per his commanders orders. Although Shroud had won the battle the mana sword had been lost, and even after years of searching the sword remained hidden. Soon Mana began to fade from the world as the spirits left, their pacts with the humans forgotten. But before the last spirit left he foretold of a warrior, baring the lost sword of mana and riding upon the legendry white dragon; who would either preserve the world, or bring it to ruin. But as time passed mana passed from history to legend to myth and then faded from time. Now the mana sword sleeps waiting for its hero to come and awaken it from its slumber, but shall this hero restore this world or bring it to its end. Only time may tell…_

In the Hidden Leaf Village the sun was rising and it was looking to be a wonderful day. In a clearing in training Area 44, also know as the Forest of Death, our favorite orange clad ninja stared up at the sky without a care in the world. Naruto sighed as he lay back onto the soft grass as he stared up at the clouds. He loved days like this, where he could just lay back and enjoy the day; at least till Kakashi and the others gathered. But for right now he didn't have to worry Kakashi would be at the memorial stone till 10 o' clock and it was only 6:30. Naruto sighed contently as he removed his headband, shrugged out of his orange coat and kicked off his ninja boots as released his transformation spell; his face elongated into a muzzle and his hair grew longer, his ears extended and two large fangs grew down from the corners of his mouth. White fur sprouted on his body and a pair of white feathered wings emerged from his back, and finally his body grew from 5'5" to a towering 6'7". Flapping his wings a few times to get the kinks out, he flopped back onto the grass and smiled up at the few clouds. "Its times like these that make life worth living, now I know why Shikamaru is always staring at the clouds," Naruto sighed again as he thought about his friends back in the village and smiled sadly "I wonder what they would think of me if they saw me now,". Time passed and Naruto, despite his efforts, dozed off in the warm light of the morning sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-With Kakashi and group

This was definitely a record, even for Naruto; Kakashi had even beaten him to the meeting place. "Gahh, NARUTO! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna pound him into the ground" Sakura raged, _although he did leave me alone with Sasuke-kun_ she thought to herself. " Now, now Sakura that won't be necessary; although I do wonder where Naruto has disappeared too," Kakashi mused lightly as he looked over the top of his infamous little orange book. "Heh, the dobe probably forgot to set his alarm clock" Sasuke smirked. Knowing Naruto the team wouldn't put it past the thick-headed blond to forget something like that. A sudden thought struck Sakura as she turned to their teacher with a worried expression and asked "Kakashi-sensei, you don't think that Naruto went looking for that white creature in the forest."

For awhile now a creature had been spotted wandering in the forest and anyone who ventured into the woods would disappear for a day or two, and when they turned up with no memory of the event. The Hokage had even sent ANBU teams to investigate the rumors. The teams where missing for 3 days until they were found tied up to trees proclaiming they had been ambushed by a white, winged creature. The forest was declared off limits until further notice, but many of the rookies had gone in to look for the creature only to turn up later with no memory or exhausted from a chase. "Now Sakura lets not jump to any conclusions. Naruto my not be the brightest star in the sky, but can't be that dense, right," Kakashi said, his students looked at him questionably. Kakashi sighed "Right this is Naruto were talking about. All right people lets move; and remember if you happen to run into that creature, run. I not sure about you, but I don't want to find out what this thing is capable of," Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement and followed Kakashi to training Area 44.

When Kakashi and his team arrived they were greeted by the sight of Kiba and Shino standing in front of one of the entrance gates. "I'm telling you Shino, Hinata's scent goes into here" Kiba said to Shino who just gave "Hn" in response. Walking up to the two, Kakashi waved his hand and gave his standard "yo" in greeting. "Why are you two here?" Sakura asked as she strode over to the pair. Kiba and Shino turned to look at them "Hinata hasn't shown up for training today, so we went out to look for her," Kiba said to Kakashi "I picked up her trail awhile ago and followed it here, but get this Uzumaki passed through here minutes before Hinata did," Kiba continued. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked confused for a moment, why would Hinata follow Naruto into the forest. "You don't think that Naruto dragged Hinata along with him do you?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kiba turned to her "No Hinata passed through here about 10 minutes after Naruto did" he explained. Kakashi snapped his book shut and said "Well people no use just standing around here. There are more dangers in there other then our ghostly figure, so let's move out." Little did they know that they would find more then they bargained for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter end

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
